Pilot Study of Sunitinib Malate for Advanced Ocular Disease of Von Hippel-Lindau Syndrome This study will determine if an experimental drug called sunitinib malate (Sutent) can help slow or stop the growth of eye angiomas (abnormal growth of blood vessels) in people with Von Hippel-Lindau (VHL) syndrome. VHL is a genetic disorder that increases production of body chemicals called vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) and platelet derived growth factor (PDGF), which are important in the formation of new blood vessels.